Sasuke's Sticky Situation
by asianangelgirl
Summary: -ONE SHOT- "You're not Sasuke... are you Naruto?" Sasuke landed himself in a little predicament that caused Naruto to pretend to be Sasuke. What predicament you ask? Well, why don't you ask the little blemish on his cheek?


Hey Everyone! I'm back with a one Shot!!! This is one of the 5 stories that is part of the 'Zit Series.' Me and my friends are writing fanfics about ZITS! You should totally check them out! I will love yous if you do :D well i will give you online cookies! That's something!!

Do you Use Moisturizer? by kasplosion; an Avatar Fic

Draco's Gigantic Imperfection by From Spark to Flame; a Harry Potter Fic

Tamaki's Greatest Dilemma by Miss Mary Sue; an Ouran Fic

Edward Learns About Acne by larrythestapler; a Twilight Fic

Please read theirs, and read mine too [:

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

**Sasuke's Situation**  
by: asianangelgirl

* * *

"... And the new captain of the Anbu Squad is... UCHIHA SASUKE!" Tsunade cried.

The crowd began applauding as Sasuke walked onto the stage. With a smirk playing upon his lips, Sasuke walked over to Tsunade with a sense of pride. He stood beside Tsunade and stared out into the crowd.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said as she turned towards Sasuke, "As the newly appointed Anbu Captain, do you swear to take your new position seriously and follow through with all the missions?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied stoically.

"KYAAA! Sasuke said 'Hn'! Soo Hot!" a group of fangirls squealed.

'_Annoying little....'_ Tsunade thought angrily. Annoyance was etched on her face as the crowd of Uchiha Sasuke fangirls started squealing loudly. "Well, Uchiha you are the Anbu Captain, so make sure to take the job seriously. You'd better listen to all my orders and stop sassing me all the time you ungrateful little bas –"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted uneasily.

"Oh right, get on with your lives everyone!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Shizune!! Go into my office and get me some sake!" Tsunade ran off the stage towards Shizune and motioned her to get the sake she requested.

Sasuke took this moment to escape from the spotlight and over to a certain pink haired girl smiling happily at him. The same pink haired girl who happened to be his girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun! Congratulations!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She circled her arms around Sasuke as he neared her. "You finally made Anbu Captain!"

"Mmm.. Thanks.." Sasuke mumbled as he returned Sakura's embrace. He buried his face into Sakura's hair and inhaled in her scent. "Cherries... my favorite..."

Sakura giggled and hugged Sasuke tighter.

And tighter.

And tighter.

"S-S-Sakura... you're sq-sq-squishing me." Sasuke murmured out.

"Of course I am!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"W-Would you mind l-letting go then?" Sasuke asked, his air supply slowly lessening.

"Yes I would mind... especially since you AREN'T Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered, "Right Naruto?"

"Sasuke" instantly poofed and in his spot was indeed Uzumaki Naruto. Scratching his bright, blonde hair, Naruto laughed uneasily as Sakura stared at him, waiting for an answer. "How'd you find out that I wasn't Sasuke, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh that was easy." Sakura replied cheerfully, "Sasuke doesn't like cherries. Actually, he pretty much hates it. He says it reminds him of the medicine his mom used to force him to drink down. It makes him all tense and stuff when he smells cherries. Besides, his favorite is my watermelon shampoo."

"HAHAHA. Really? Cherries make him irritated? That's funny." Naruto laughed, "I'm going to buy him cherries for his birthday then."

"If you want to die then yeah go ahead Naruto." Sakura said with an eerie smile on her face.

Naruto stopped laughing and just shuddered, imagining what Sasuke could do to him. "Yeah... well I guess I won't do that."

"That's a good idea Naruto. Now tell me why you were pretending to be Sasuke." Sakura said sternly. She looked up at Naruto with hard eyes, and waited for his answer.

"Oh that.. well Sakura-chan it's a really funny story...."

* * *

_That THING on his face was very bothersome. __It was like a black dot on a white piece of paper. It was like an orange headed person in a crowd of brown headed people. It was like a Chocolate chip Cookie in a field of Vanilla Ice Cream. It was like... well, you get the point. _

_It was only 1 in the afternoon and Sasuke had just woken up from a quick nap he had. Today was the day when Sasuke would become the new Anbu Captain. The ceremony was being held in a few hours, so Sasuke decided that he'd better get ready. Grabbing a pair of clean clothes, Sasuke walked into the bathroom only to abruptly stop when he saw himself in the mirror._

"_Shit..." Sasuke hissed. He ran over towards the mirror and grabbed the edges of the sink. Sasuke stared angrily at his reflection as the Hideous thing stared mockingly at him._

_Staring at the mirror, Sasuke saw that right there on his right check was a giant, ugly, disgusting..._

"_SASUKE-TEME! Are you here?!" Naruto shouted as he banged down the door to Sasuke's bathroom. _

_Sasuke glared at Naruto through the mirror with a scowl etched on his face. Naruto stared back at Sasuke only to notice the disgusting thing on his cheek. "DAMN SASUKE! YOU HAVE A GIGANTIC ZIT ON YOUR FACE!!!"_

_Naruto ducked as a toothpaste tube flew past him, just missing his face by a few inches. Sasuke turned around glaring at Naruto as he clamped his hand over the zit. "It's not THAT big."_

"_YES IT IS! IT'S SUPER BIG! I THOUGHT IT WAS ANOTHER HEAD FOR A MOMENT! One Sasuke was enough…. Now another one? And this one is even uglier looking!" Naruto cried. "SHIT. I THINK IT JUST MOVED!!!"_

_Sasuke glared at Naruto as he grabbed his toothbrush, ready to through it at the knuckle headed ninja. Suddenly, he whipped around and stared at himself in the mirror. "It's can't be THAT big…. can it?_

"_It is, Sasuke. It's so big I bet that people would pay to have their advertisement on there. It's so big I bet that a blind old man could hit it. It's so big tha–"_

_WHAM!_

"_You can shut up now dobe." Sasuke mumbled irritated. Naruto, after being hit with the shower head, lay sprawled on the floor. _

"_You BASTARD!!" Naruto shouted. He bounced up off of the floor and glared ice cubes at Sasuke. Standing there, unaffected by his glare, Sasuke stared stoically at Naruto._

"_Can you leave now?" Sasuke asked, "I want to shower in peace and quiet."_

"_You know what? I'll give you some peace and quiet!!!" Naruto cried. Suddenly, he pulled out a long rope from behind him and smiled menacingly at Sasuke._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto neared him with a rope. Naruto lunged at Sasuke, only to miss him by an inch. Sasuke smirked, but suddenly he slipped and fell backwards. Naruto took this chance to use his shadow clone jutsu and attacked._

"_GO GO GO!!!" Naruto yelled. He, along with his clones tied Sasuke up and threw him into the bathtub. "That will teach you."_

"_MMMMMPPPHHHH"_

"_I'm not letting you out till AFTER the ceremony." Naruto said evilly. "I'm going to have fun being you for a bit."_

_Naruto walked out of the bathroom as he transformed into 'Sasuke', He closed the door and left Sasuke stranded in the bathroom._

* * *

"YOU TIED UP MY BOYFRIEND AND THREW HIM IN THE BATHTUB?!" Sakura screamed. Naruto plugged his ears and winced at the high pitch Sakura's voice emitted.

"Ermm yes…." Naruto replied. He looked up to see a fuming mad Sakura glaring at him.

"You didn't help him at all." Sakura hissed, "You were just trying to get back at all the times he beat you up during your spar."

"Now Sakura-chan, though that boyfriend of yours may have beaten me one or two times…"

"More like 90% of the time." Sakura mumbled.

"NUH UH SAKURA-CHAN!! I just go easy on him! That's why he wins!" Naruto whined. "It I gave it my all then I would totally whoop his butt! But I don't so he wins and.. where are you going Sakura-chan?"

"I'm going to my boyfriend and free him." Sakura replied as she walked away. Making a few quick hand signs, Sakura teleported to Sasuke's apartment, leaving Naruto alone.

"I'm alone…" Naruto stated, "Hey! Is that Hinata-chan? I'll go over and say hi!"

* * *

'_DAMN IT'. _Sasuke thought, '_I got to go bathroom! Stupid dobe had to tie me up. If I hadn't slip on that stupid toothpaste tube then he wouldn't have gotten me.'_

Sasuke laid down on his side as glared angrily at the toothpaste tube lying in the middle of the floor. It had been a few hours since Naruto tied him up and unfortunately, Sasuke had to go bathroom. BADLY.

'_Oh god damn. I'm hungry too!' _Sasuke angrily though. All of a sudden the door opened up and in the doorway was the last person he wanted to see him like this.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke turned around and faced his back towards Sakura. "Go away Sakura… I don't want you seeing me like this."

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, "About you being tied up? I don't care ab –"

"I meant what I LOOK like." Sasuke replied, "I don't want you looking at me when…. I'm not myself."

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"I MEANT THIS!" Sasuke turned around to face Sakura as he flipped his hair that shrouded his cheek. There on his cheek was the Disgusting thing that made Sasuke so upset. "It's a disgusting ZIT. It's huge even the dobe said so. Yeah he's stupid but why would he lie about the size? It's huge and its revolting Sakura…. I'm Hideous Sakura! HIDEOUS! This stupid lit–"

Sakura reached out a finger and touched Sasuke's cheek. He jerked back to hide his face from Sakura. He clenched his eyes closed tightly and did not dare to turn his face towards his girlfriend.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, "What's mashed potatoes doing on your cheek?"

"What?!" Sasuke whipped head towards Sakura and stared at the little blob of potatoes sitting on her finger. "Mashed Potatoes….?"

"I think this got stuck to you when you were sleeping Sasuke-kun." Sakura chuckled, " I left you a plate of it before I left for work. I saw you eat it, don't lie, but I guess you didn't finish it. I bet you turned and planted your face on it. No wonder it's so crusty."

Sasuke stared at Sakura and then to the mashed potatoes then back to Sakura. Silence rung between the two as Sasuke hung his head down low. "So that stupid Dobe lied to me…."

"Aww Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined, "Don't be like that! I bet Naruto was just being an idiot and didn't notice it was mashed potatoes!"

"I'm going to KILL him!" Sasuke hissed angrily. The ropes suddenly ripped and Sasuke stood up. "He's going to get it now…."

"Nope. You are going to shower and enjoy the rest of your day. You can deal with Naruto later." Sakura said. Sakura pushed Sasuke into the shower and turned it on. "Besides I still have to congratulate you properly for your position as Anbu Captain."

Sakura left the room, skipping out into the bedroom, as Sasuke watched her retreating back. Smirking, he discarded his clothes and commenced with his shower.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

Sasuke woke up feeling better than he ever had. Maybe it was due to the pink haired beauty lying comfortably in his arms. Silently, Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on her head, and slipped out of the covers. He grabbed a pair of clothes and walked swiftly into the bathroom.

He walked over towards the sink to brush his teeth, and grabbed the toothpaste tube from the day before from the floor. Just as Sasuke was about grab his toothbrush, his reflection caught his attention.

"Oh Shit." Sasuke murmured. Raising a finger, he poked the blob that was sitting smack in the middle of forehead. Seeing that it didn't come off, Sasuke banged his head down on the sink. On his forehead was a zit, a real zit. "Damn it."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright so this is the one shot that I made about Sasuke and a Zit. Kinda short but whatever. It's for the Zit series that I am doing with my friends. Hope that it was okay. NO BETAREADER. NOTTHING [: nothing but my writing! I know it sucks but it was fun writing it! Remember to check out my friend's Zit Series as well!!!

- asianangegirl


End file.
